Courage
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: wrote this story to convey the message that girls and women should stand up for themselves. Guys if you are in trouble please please tell someone or tell the police. Many people die because they keep quiet. GIRLS PLEASE TELL SOMEONE IF YOU ARE BEING TROUBLED.


COURAGE:

Time: 10:00pm

Location: Tarika's house

Date: 30 July 2013

Tarika came out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a tanktop. She ran a hand through her 'sexy' hair, as Abhijeet called it. She opened her windows so she could feel the cool breeze in her warm house. She turned towards her bed when suddenly she heard screaming and shouting. She went back to the window and listened carefully. She heard the screams of a woman and the shouts of a man. She quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and grabbed her gun and went outside. She heard screaming coming from a house nearby and she quickly went over to the window and peeped inside. Suddenly she saw a guy about to slap his wife and her eyes widened. She saw the window was open so she pushed it open and jumped inside quietly. She went over and stood between the guy and girl and stopped his slap by grabbing his wrist. She pushed his hand down and slapped him as hard as she could causing him to fall to the ground in pain and surprise.

The girl looked at Tarika in surprise.

Tarika: Lardki ko maarta hai? Shaarm nahi aati tuhje?

Man looking at her angrily: Kyun aiy? Biwi hai meri!

Blood was coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Tarika angrily: Haan biwi hai koi istamaal ki cheez nai hai yeh. Tu aise nahi karsakta usske saath.  
turning to lady: Aap kabhi kuch nahi karti jab yeh maarta hai aapko?

The girl nodded no scared. Her hair was messed up, her tear stained face had bruises all over it.

Tarika: What? Why?!

Man grabbing hold of her wrist and pinning her to the wall: Tumhe kya hai huh?! Meri patni hai, jo main kahonga wohi karegi yeh.

Lady: arrey yeh kya kar re ho aap? chordo usse.

She went close to him and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him off. He pushed her and she hit her head against the wall and fell to the ground. Tarika looked at her and saw blood coming out of her head. Tarika looked at the guy and he stared back with a hard look. He had a tight grip on her hands. His face was slowly getting closer to hers and she pushed herself into him pushing him back and then yanking her hands out of his grip. She punched him in the face and he fell back. He got up quickly and was about to grab her again when she pulled out her gun and held it up. He moved back in surprise.

Tarika angrily: Shut up and sit there before I shoot a hole in your head.

Man: tum ho kaun?

Tarika: CID Forensic Doctor

Man: wah itni sexy ladki bhi CID mein kaam karti hai?

Tarika glared at him and then to herself: Lagta hai isse Daya ke do teen thappar chaiye.

She took out her phone and called Daya.

Daya: Hello Tarika kya hua? Itni raat ko?

Abhijeet who was beside him in the car driving stopped suddenely and grabbed the phone from Daya quickly.

Abhi: Hello Tarika kya hua? Tum theek tou ho na?

Daya looked at him annoyed.

Tarika: Haan main theek hoon per I think someone here needs Daya's slap.

Abhi worried: Kyun? Tumhare saath kuch kiya kya?

Tarika smiling at his concern: Relax baby i'm fine per tum jaldi se yahan aajao.

Abhi: kahan?

Tarika: the house next door to mine on the right side.

Abhi: theek hai abhi aiye.

Abhijeet put the car on drive and raced to Tarika's house.

Tarika hung up and turned towards the girl.

Tarika: Aap theek tou ho na? waise aap ka naam?

Girl: haan main theek hoon aur mera naam Anjali.

Tarika: aur inka naam?

She asked nodding towards her husband.

Anjali: Shyam.

Tarika looked at her head and saw that the blood wasn't stopping so she grabbed a couple of napkins and wiped the blood from her head. She got a couple more napkins and pressed it to her head and made her hold it.

Tarika: Yea yahan paaker ke rakho main baad mein dressing karti hoon.

While she was talking to Anjali, Shyam slowly got up and grabs her.

Anjali in surprise: Tarika ji!

He turned her around and slapped her hard that blood came out of her mouth.

Daya and Abhi walking in: Heyy!

Abhijeet runs over to the guy and grabs him from the neck and shook him.

Daya ran over to Tarika and held her by the shoulders.

Daya: Tarika theek ho?

Tarika: Haan Daya mein theek hoon.

Daya: sure?

Tarika: Yea.

Daya let go of her and went to Shyam. Abhijeet pushed him towards Daya. Daya grabbed him by the neck and slapped him harder than his normal slap. Abhijeet went over to Tarika and looked at her.

Tarika before he could talk: I'm fine Abhi relax.

Abhi: Kya theek ho? Your mouth is bleeding.

Tarika trying to calm him down: it's ok Abhi chill.

He looked at her once more and then looked at Shyam again who was crying in Daya's arms pleading him to let go.

Abhijeet went over and grabbed him again he held him by the throat tightly. Daya and Tarika watched him in horror. Shyam was slowly turning blue.

Anjali: Tarika ji please rokiye unhe.

Tarika broke out of her trance and went to Abhijeet and grabbed his shoulder. Still he didn't let go.

Tarika: Daya kuch karo warna yeh mar de ga usse.

Daya went over and grabbed Abhijeet by the shoulders and pulled him away from Shyam.

Shyam instantly came and grabbed anjali's feet.

Shyam: Anjali please maaf kardo. I'm sorry.

Anjali grabbed his shoulder and lifted him up. She looked at him with fiery eyes and then slapped him with all his force.

Shyam surprised: anjali?

She turned away from him and Daya grabbed him by the neck and dragged him outside.

Daya: Abhi Tarika main isse CID ke lockup mein chorr ke ata hoon. Abhijeet tum Tarika ke saath ruko thora time mein ata hoon.

Abhijeet nodded and Daya left.

Tarika turned to Anjali.

Tarika: Anjali ji aap ke first aid kit hai kya?

Anjali nodded and went to grab it.

Abhijeet turned Tarika towards him.

She looked in Abhijeet's eyes and saw concern. He brought his hand up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

Suddenly Anjali came back and handed her the first aid box.

Tarika: Aap zara yahan batiye mein aap ka dressing kar doon.

Anjali nodded and sat on the chair.

Tarika cleaned her wound and she closed her eyes and grabbed the nearest thing which was Abhijeet's hand. She opened her eyes and saw that she had grabbed Abhijeet's hand.

Anjali: Sorry woh main...

Abhi holding her hand: it's ok relax.

He put a hand on her shoulder and signaled for Tarika to continue.

Tarika smiled at his sweetness and did her dressing.

Tarika: There you go.

Anjali: Thank you.

Tarika: arrey iss mein thank you ki kya baat hai. Hum chalte hai ab and don't worry about anything.

Abhijeet and Tarika went towards the door.

Abhi: bye aapna khyal rakna and everything will be fine.

She nodded and closed the door and Abhijeet grabbed Tarika's hand and she pouted.

Abhi confused: Arrey kya hua?

Tarika: Tum bohot concern dikha re thay Anjali keliye.

Abhi: Arrey Tarika mera farz banta hai ki main logon ki madat karoon.

Tarika: Accha ji haath paker ke?

Abhi nodded yes jokingly: ji.

Tarika surprised: HAW! Abhijeet I hate you.

She removed her hand and walked off.

Abhi: Tarika baby I was joking. Come back.

Tarika went to her house and slammed the door in his face.

Abhi: O C'mon baby asia mat karo.

Tarika stifled a laugh and decided to play with him.

She quietly opened the lock and ran off. After she hid she screamed loudly.

Abhi scared: TARIKA! Tarika darwaza kolo. Tarika?!

He knocked on the door loudly and it opened.

Abhi: Yeh khula hai?

He ran into the house and started looking for her.

Abhi: Tarika kahan ho?

Tarika smiled from her hiding spot seeing him being so concerned for her.

Abhi almost crying: Tarika please don't scare me like this. Please Tarika kaha ho?

Tarika thought he had enough suffering and came out of her hiding spot and tapped his shoulder from behind. He whipped around and almost slapped Tarika by accident but she ducked out of the way.

Tarika: wow Abhijeet relax yaar.

Abhi grabbing her shoulders: Tarika tum theek ho na?

Tarika: Haan Abhi main theek hoon.

Abhi: Aur woh cheek?

Tarika smiling a little: oh woh tou main mazak kar rahi thi.

Abhi angrily: Mazak? Aisa mazak dubara mat karna. Mujhee laga ki tumhe kuch ho gya.

Tarika: Aiyee mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta. Main inti kamzorr nahi hoon, I can stand up for myself.

Abhi: Janta hoon. My brave girl.

He kissed her forehead and hugged her. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tarika went and opened it.

Tarika smiling: Daya aao.

He came inside and smiled at her.

Daya: theek ho na Tarika?

Tarika nodded.

Daya: Haan theek tou hogi na meri strong aur brave bestfriend jo hai.

Abhijeet and Tarika smiled.

Abhi: Theek hai hum chalte hai.

Tarika: Oh dinner karlie tum dono ne?

Daya: Haan hum dinner karke aa re thai jab tumhare phone aiya.

Tarika: Oh OK.

Abhi: Ok chalte hai. Bye.

Tarika: Bye.

Daya headed out and Abhijeet followed when he stopped and turned around. He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

Abhi: Good night baby.

Tarika: good night Abhi.

He smiled and both left.

Tarika smiled and closed the door and went to sleep.

A/N: Ok guys hope you liked the story and just trying to convey the message that girls and women should stand up for themselves. Guys if you are in trouble please please tell someone or tell the police. Many people die because they keep quiet. GIRLS PLEASE TELL SOMEONE IF YOU ARE BEING TROUBLED.


End file.
